Eli yo te amo
by TRIXLI
Summary: Eli conose a una chica llamada maria que al instante a ella le gusta eli pero en eso conose a trixie y empiesan a tener celos las 2 de ellas mismas y maria esta dispuesta a desaserse de trixie si eli no es su novio.Eli lo impedira?Eli sera novio de maria?Trixie hara algo para impedirlo?
1. maria que te paso

hola es una nueva esta historia pero da un gran giro inesperado y bueno invente un nuevo personaje y bueno solo lean porfavor.

* * *

era un momento tranquilo en bajoterra y toda la banda de shaen estaba esparcida en bajoterra eli estaba en el centro comercial comprando un ziper para su mochila ya que se rompio, trixie estaba filmando con su camara en un bosque no muy conosido, pronto fue a ver a su querido pueblo y kord con grendell jugando babosaboll

_en el centro comercial _

eli-donde hay una venta de zipers

maria-perdon pero tu buscas una tienda de zipers verdad

eli-si y no deberias escuchar las platicas de otros por suerte no soy de las personas que se enojan facilmente

maria-uf perdon pero es un abito horible y tengo otro pero no te lo dire

eli-no te preocupes no soy shute y por cierto donde esta la tienda

maria-o ahi esta

eli-ooooo gracias si quieres me puedes acompañar en lo que estoy aqui

maria-ok

en todo el camino a maria le empeso a gustar a eli y entonces era hora de que eli se fuera y maria le dijo antes que se fuera

maria-eli

eli-si

maria-queria decirte si bueno eeeee no querias que nos juntaramos

eli-ok pero esta vez no importa si traigo a mi banda

maria-oooo ok creo

eli-em que dijiste

maria-ooo que esta bien

eli-ok maria

_al otro dia donde se juntaron_

trixie-eli a donde vamos

eli-bueno con una amiga mi pero aqui se la quise presentar

kord-oooooo

pronto-bueno solo que no nos vaya a traisionar como las ultimas veses que conocimos a twist y danna por que si no se las vera con pronto el magnifico

todos solo se miiraron con una risa burlona

eli-miren ahi esta

maria-ELI

eli-MARIA te quiero presentar a mi vanda

maria-o ok

eli el troll es kord,el topoide es pronto es "algo presumido"susurro eli y ella es trixie

maria-ok un gusto conoserlo

trixie-igual mente eee como te llamas

maria- MARIA pero puedes decirme majo

trixie-ok

pero trixie y maria sintieron algo que no se describir una de la otra (son celos)

eli-bueno que hacemos chicos y chicas

trixie-no se eli dinos tu

maria-si dinos eli (competensia)

kord- bueno no es por ofender pero puedo ir con pronto al karaoke

eli-ok pero no se metan en problemas mas tu pronto porque la ultima vez no nos fue muy bien recuerdas

pronto-si pero nadie vencio a pronto el magnifico

eli-okvamos chicas

eli se sintio muy incomodo estar solo con chicas y mas con sus "amigas"

maria-eli podemos ir a mi tienda es que creo que olvide algo si dijo asiendo ojitos de perito

eli-aaaaaaa ok pero sera rapido

maria-ok

en los pensamientos de trixie

cuando maria le hiso ojitos de perito y eli dijo aaaaaaaaaaaaa senti algo que me dolia en mi corazon

conciencia de trixie-estas celosa de maria

trixie-no yo celosa ja tu crees

conciensia de trixie-si sete nota mucho

adios conciencia

en la vida real

maria-trixie me ayuda con algo aya abajo

trixie-sip

maria-espera un momento eli

eli-ok

_en la "galeria"_

maria serro la puerta y dijo maleficamente

maria-asi que trixie a ti te gusta eli eeee

trixie-si pero porque pones esa cara me asustas

maria-aaaaa gracias por el cumplido pero a mi tambien me gusta eli y no lo pienzo compartir asi que ME DESARE DE TI DE UNA VEZJAJAJAJAJA

trixie-ELI AYUDA AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

eli estaba cantan do ya que en la tienda estaba con musica

eli-o si muevelo si TRIX DONDE ESTAS O OOOOO

eli entro al la galeria y vio a trixie colgando sobre unos toxicos y maria sobre los comandos eli no dudo en tirar a sierra luego a jabonosa y jabonosa la llevo asta eli maria enfurecio y empesaron a hablar

eli-maria que tienes porque me traisionaste me dijis te que nunca lo harias en lo que no encontramos

maria-y ese mismo dia te dije que tenia un abito y es este soy muy celosa

eli- y porque estas celosa de trixie que te hiso ella

maria-ja estoy muy celosa de ella porque a ti te gusta ella y tu egustas eli ohiste y si yo no te tengo nadie te tendra

eli- pero maria haci no funciona el amor si las 2 personas se quieren tienen que estar juntas pero nosotros 2 no nos queremos mutuamente maria

maria-si tu prefieres estar con trixie y por eso si no eres mi novio nadie lo sera

eli-ose que si soy tu novio dejaras e trix empas

maria- si pero como veo nunca lo seras asi que despidete trixie

eli-ESPARA

trixie-eli no lo hagas

eli-trix lo siento pero asi no saldras lastimada y tu me importas mucho

trixie-pero eli no no lo hagas yo te quiero

eli-lo se trix yo tambien

maria- que decides eli

eli-uf ok sere tu novio

* * *

chan chan chan jejejejejejee perdon si algien de ustedes se llama maria pero se me ocurrio hacer una audicion pero luego pense si la ago se me ara un relajo y bueno de ai salio el nombre chan chan chan


	2. la pregunta

_anteriormente en Eli te amo_

eli-ESPARA

trixie-eli no lo hagas

eli-trix lo siento pero asi no saldras lastimada y tu me importas mucho

trixie-pero eli no no lo hagas yo te quiero

eli-lo se trix yo tambien

maria- que decides eli

eli-uf ok sere tu novio

_en el presente_

eli-ok sere tu novio

trixie-QUE

maria-jajajajajajajajajaja(rie malbaadamente) ok eli asi que as dicho que seras mi novio

eli-si pero debo decirte algo

maria-que

eli-que no lo hice porque me gustas lo hise para que trixie no salga lastimada osea amor

maria-mmmmmmmmmm ok detodos modos yo te tengo

trixie-pero maria porque haces esto

maria-lo hago para que tu sufras

eli-entonces es para que trix sufra mmmmmm bueno entonces **_TERMINAMOS_**

maria-QUE

eli-si lo que oiste si todo es para que trix sufra entonces olvida lo dicho

maria-entonces trixie morira dijo disparando a una demoledora

eli-no si yo lo impido dijo disparando a jabonosa

maria-gggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ok eli no queria hacer esto pero me obligaste dijo disparando muchas babosa

eli esquibo 1 pero no vio las demas y cayo desmallad

trixie-NO ELI NO dijo llorando

maria-jajajajajaja trixie no te olvides de mi

trixie-maria que te paso si eli no te quiere

maria- esque no lo entiendes eli te gusta y tu a eli ya dijo llorando

trixie-pero si con el primer chico que te gusta sera para siempre

maria-aaaaoooo entonces ya veo que los 2 deben estar enamorados uno del otro pero porque nadie me lo dijo soy una total imbesil(perdon por la palabrita pero si no cambienla)

trixie-no no tedigas asi todos emos cometido alguno una vez es parte de nuestro aprendisaje nadie es perfecto por ejemplo yo cuando era pequeña intente subirme a una meca y pare en la pisina del vecino

maria-jejejejejejeejejeje _snif _gracias por todo trix como puedo agradcerte

trixie-ya se que no tengas mas celos asi de matar a algien si

maria ok sin rencores

trixie-sin rencores

maria-adios trix

trixie-adios maria o maria se fue

trixie-ahora que hago con eli ok esperare aqui a que despierte

5 horas mas tarde

trixie-hay porfavor ya llevo com horas de estar aqui y eli no despierte

eli-aaaaa quepaso maria no le hagas daño aaaaa TRIXIE dijo lebantandose

trixie-mmmm eli te encuentras bien

eli-TRIX estas bien

trixie-si gracias a ti eli y tambien combenci a maria ...

eli-maria maria donde esta maria

trixie-eli tranquilisate maria ya se fue de aqui

eli-QUE YA MURIO PERO COMO

trixie-ELI no maria se fue de la tienda y porque dices que murio tontito

eli-HEY bueno tienes razon con lo de tontito pero como que hiciste

trixie-o pues le dije unas cosas que ye le habias dicho

eli-whouo gracias trix

trixie- porque me agradeces

eli-bueno por ser muy buena amiga,por quedarte aqui esperando me y bueno eso dijo un "poco" sonrojado

trixie-aaaaaa de nada eli

trixie-nos vamos

eli-ok

en el camino

eli-trixie puedo preguntarte algo

trixie-sip

eli-bueno si no quieres eeeeeee buenoeeeeee

kord-ELI NESESITO DE TU AYUDA

eli-kord donde estas

kord- en el intercomunicador HEY DEJENLO ENPAZ

eli-en donde estas que es ese ruido

kord-en el restaurante donde conosiste a la maestra invensible y pronto se me tio en problemas

eli-QUE PERO KORD tu tenias que cuidar a pronto a que no se me tiera en ningun problema

kord-lose los y lo lamento pero ve aqui ENSEGUIDA SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

eli-aaaaaaaaaa ok

kord-gracias zane fuera

eli-aaaaaaaaaa bueno trix tenemos que seguir esto mas tarde

trixie-ok pero dime que me ibas a preguntar

eli-te lo digo mas tarde esque hay que ayudar a pronto y kord

trixie-que paso a ya se sierto topoide se metio en problemas no?

eli-si vamos

trixie-ok

* * *

perdon por lo anterior esque en lo que me castigaron por 1 semana seme ocurrio jejejejeje visitenme en face y sabran


	3. EL PROBLEMA

_hola e vuelto de mi castigo lo siento por lo anterior y bueno ya saben de que me castigaron antes de leer esto lean lo ultimo del anterior porque sino no entenderan bueno mas om enos bueno a leer._

* * *

_anteriormente en eli yo te amo_

_kord-loselose y lo lamento pero ven aqui en seguida_

_eli-aaaaaaaaaaaa ok_

_kord-gracias zane fuera_

_ eli-aaaaaaaaaaa bueno trix tenemos que seguir esto mas tarde_

_trixie-ok pero dime que me ibas a preguntar_

_eli-te lo digo mas tarde esque hay que ayudar a pronto y kord_

_trixie-que paso a ya se sierto topoide se metio en problemas no?_

_eli-si vamos_

_trixie-ok_

* * *

ya en el restaurante

eli-ok que paso aquiiiiiiiiiiiii a ya veo

trixie-que veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeezzzzzzzzz a si yo tambien

todos se estaban agarando a golpes

eli- ok solo vayamos por kord y pronto si trix

trixie-ok

eli-kord nos oyes

kord-sii donde estas

eli-en la entrada

kord-ok ai vamos

eli-ok

kord se llevo a pronto cargado y un tipo les bloqueo el paso a la salida

kord-HEY QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES EEEEEEEEEE

el tipo-yo me creo el dueño del lugar

kord-oooouuuuuuuuuuuu nos da permiso por favor

el tipo-no porque ese topo inicio todo

eli y trixie-QUE

el tipo-si

_flashback_

_pronto-quiero 2 malteadas de chocolate y una sopa_

_el señor de la bitrina se la da pronto se va y para su querida suerte vota todo en un tipo_

_el tipo-HEY topo me las vas vas a PAGAR_

_y ai empeso la pelea._

_fin del flashback_

* * *

_chan chan chan perdon por que sea muy corto el mas corto que e hecho en mi vida y lo sierto es que toy enferma y aaaaaaaa es **HORRIBLE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DENTRO DE 3 DIAS PUBLICARE AL GANADOR DE UN CONCURSO MAS Y BUENO TENGO UN VOTO SOY PRESA NO LES DIRE DE QUIEN ES SOLO ES UNA PISTA EM PIESA KAREN Y TERMINA CON CITA**_


End file.
